The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle via a transmission. The transmission may be coupled to the crankshaft via a fluid coupling such as a torque converter. The transmission includes a plurality of gear ratios for translating the drive torque generated at the crankshaft to a desired drive torque at the vehicle driveline. For example, the desired drive torque may be based on engine operating parameters such as engine speed/load, vehicle speed, throttle position, etc. An upshift of the transmission refers to a shift from a gear having a higher gear ratio to a gear having a lower gear ratio.